navalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Engine Sign
Description Engine Signs are used to move vehicles, they act as power source. Without them, the vehicles don't move. How it Works To understand engines, you must understand weight. Each block on the server has been assigned certain amount of weight. Example a Iron Block (typical block used build vehicles) weighs in game 1 ton. After building a vehicle, the weight adds up. Each engine sign is assign amount of weight it can move, which has been labeled "Power". So you basically want over more power, than you have weight to move and move fast. To keep it simple, Example: Ship weights 2500 tons (total blocks used build it.) You need Engine signs that can move that much weight and be able pickup speed. A player can select 3 engines that produce 1000 power each thus you have surplus of 500. That 500 helps the ship go faster. Engines cost money, depending on which one is chosen. Weakest is the cheapest. Due to these costs, they have costs that allows players to choose which signs to place on their vehicle. Also choosing cheaper engines allows to bring down the cost of the overall vehicle. Types of Engines There are different engines for each type of vehicle. (Ships), Submarines, Aircraft, and Tanks.) When building them, must be careful get right engine. Ship Engines (Display Signs) Close Up 1.jpg|Shipyard display, with description of Engines, and row of Low end Ship Engines Ship Engines (Display Signs) Close Up 2.jpg|Shipyard display of high end Ship Engines. Airplane Engines (Display Signs).jpg|Aircraft engines in the shipyard display for all engines. Tank Engine (Display Signs).jpg|Shipyard Display of all Tank Engine signs. Making Vehicles with Engine Signs Making Engine is simple as writing name "Engine" on the top line, assign a number (unique number, no other engine can have same one) on the 2nd line of the sign, and Writing what type engine it is. Troubleshooting Engines When testing your vehicle, you will likely need see if the you have enough power or right kind engine. This is so your vehicle can move as fast as possible for it's size. If vehicle weights a lot, your going need more engines or more powerful engines with high rate of power. Remember, getting most expensive engine won't solve your problem is you can't afford to spawn the vehicle. This following are known issues that come up when making a vehicle. * *; No Engines Detected *: This is when Lapis blocks are clustered together and the Engine sign(s) are mounted on them. This block sometimes because Navycraft will not register. Best solution is reduce number of blocks surrounding the engine signs. * *; Ship isn't moving very fast *: This is a weight issue. Using a Buoyancy sign, you will be able to determine what weight of the ship is and if it's over weight. This also leads to vehicle sinking if it's a water-type or aircraft failing to stay in the sky. About Helicopters Helicopters are UNIQUE, which they do not need Engine Signs at ALL. However, movement for these vehicles are extremely limited. HOWEVER, airplane engine signs can be mounted on them. Sometimes they will move little bit faster than manual movement using the control sword (gold sword) while driving. Also be used on a Hybrid flying vehicle which has Aircraft sign and the Helicopter Sign. External Links *Naval Battlezone's full explanation of engines. Gallery Engine Sign Display.jpg|Older FULL shipyard display of Engines Example of a Ship's Engine Room.jpg|Engine room of a Ship5 warship. Please Note that it does not matter what block signs are placed on. Category:Reference Guides Category:Vehicle Signs